vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations of Vexillium
The United Nations of Vexillium (UNV) is the most broadly laid-out but least-influential international institution of Vexillium. It is headquartered in Cruishaven, Cruisana. UNV Charter We, the Nations of Vexillium, in order to ensure tranquility and mutual understanding, do hereby Charter, Ordain and Commission this organisation to be known from this date on as the United Nations of Vexillium. Peace and understanding shall be the watchwords of this august body. While acknowledging our conflict riddled past we look forward to a time when our children will not make war against one another, and will beat their weapons of war into farm implements and tools for learning. This United body is hereby formed to promote the health, education, welfare, disaster relief, peace and understanding of all of the nations on the planet, and other activities, beneficial for all peoples. All powers not outlined in this document are hereby reserved for the individual nations, and shall not be abrogated at any time. The headquarters for the United Nations of Vexillium shall be permanently housed in the UNV-zone in Christianshaven, Christiana. ARTICLE I - The Representative Function Section A. Each member state shall have one vote in the General Assembly. No nation that is governed by an outside leader shall be allowed to vote. Section B. The General Assembly shall have the sole authority to create United Nations of Vexillium commissions. Section C. No taxes shall be levied by this body, except an annual membership payment, the amount to be determined by the General Assembly. Section D. The General Assembly shall meet when needed. Section E. The membership of the General Assembly shall discipline its own members, as it sees fit, and may eject nations for breach of international peace and commerce. Section F. The General Assembly will accept or reject new states applying for membership. ARTICLE II - The Executive Function Section A. The executive function shall be vested in a Security Council who shall, every 3rd month, elect a General Secretary of the United Nations of Vexillium. Section B. The Security Council shall have 9 members, elected by the member nations. All member nations shall have one vote each in the election. Decisions are taken in the Security Council by simple majority. Section C. New elections to the Security Council will be held every 3rd month. Section D. The armed forces of the United Nations of Vexillium shall be under the control of the Security Council and shall be committed only by majority vote of this body. The armed forces consists of contingents contributed by volunteering member states. Armed forces will only be deployed with the acceptance of the concerned combatants. Section E. The General Secretary of the United Nations of Vexillium shall call meetings of the General Assembly. The General Secretary shall enforce the resolutions of the General Assembly. Section F. The members of the Security Council shall discipline UNV members, as it sees fit, and may eject nations from the UNV for breach of international peace. Section G. The Secretary General of the United Nations of Vexillium may be impeached by majority vote of the general Assembly for failure to enforce General Assembly resolutions, or gross misconduct. He or she is to be removed from office by majority vote of the Security Council. ARTICLE III - The Judicial Function Section A. The judicial function of the United Nations of Vexillium shall be vested in a World Court. Section B. Only issues of international justice, economics, trade and war can be heard in this court. Nations shall be heard in this court, not individuals, unless represented by their nation. Section C. The World Court shall consist of legally qualified judges from nine nations. All judges will be appointed annually by members of the Security Council. Section D. The World Court shall reside in the UNV-territory in Christianshaven, Christiana ARTICLE IV - The Rights of Nations Section A. All nations have the right to be free and independent states, without fear of intervention from other states. Section B. No member nation shall wage wars of aggression. Section C. All coastal nations shall enjoy 12 nautic miles of territorial water offshore. This can be adjusted to the equidistant point between two nations. Foreign ships shall be guaranteed non-damaging passage through straights. Section D. The seas shall be free from piracy; this is guaranteed by all member nations. A Commission on maritime and air piracy shall be designated by the General Assembly. Section E. No resolution shall be adopted that shall interfere with any non-combatant national government's operation. ARTICLE V - Amendments This Charter shall be amended by two-thirds vote of the General Assembly. (Status of Charter as of 304 AP) General Secretaries of the UNV # 299 - Emma Johnsson, United Kingdom of Caboteniasa. (Deputy, Gary Evans, Federal Republic of Whiland) # 299 - Gary Evans, Federal Republic of Whiland. (Deputy, Emma Johnsson, United Kingdom of Caboteniasa) # 300 - Emma Johnsson, United Kingdom of Caboteniasa. (Deputy, Gary Evans, Federal Republic of Whiland) # 301 - Gary Evans, Federal Republic of Whiland. (Deputy, Emma Johnsson, United Kingdom of Caboteniasa) # March 23rd, 313ap to present - George Okarvits, United Democratic Republic of Utania. (Deputy Henry Scullin, Federal Republic of Whiland) Member States Security Council These nations are currently members of the UNV Security Council as per March 313ap: * Kingdom of Cruisana * Greater Zartanian Empire * Greater Burovian Realm * The Directorate of Draconia * Kingdom of Aethelnia * Parliamentary Republic of Wesmerite * United Democratic Republic of Utania * St Samuel * People's Republic of Porto Capital Full Membership These nations currently hold full membership of the UNV: * Lendosan Confederation * Dominion of Svarthaedir * Great Nations of Leiputria * Kingdom of Cruisana * Greater Zartanian Empire * Sempervirens Republic * Greater Burovian Realm * Akitania Berria * Lexicon Islands * The Directorate of Draconia * United Kingdom of Caboteniasa * Lamb's Cove and the Southern Plantations * Kingdom of Danica * Ferratus Directorate * Kingdom of Altland * Republic of Neoliliana * Union of San Patricio * Sultanate of Feniz * Eastern Delgamia * Peoples Republic of Gronk * Kingdom of Aethelnia * Kingdom of Vingarmark * Kingdom of Cimera * Reevery of the Shires of Somery * Constitutional Monarchy of Morania * Isles of St. Kilda * Republic of Davenport * Republic of Shaelia * Tribal Theocracy of Kiltanland * Parliamentary Republic of Wesmerite * United Democratic Republic of Utania * Peoples Republic of Rovens * Federal Estontetsan Republic * Free States of Tak * Kingdom of Kemedal * Lectern of United Kencari Peoples (LUKP) * Kingdom of Bëltse * Coare Republic * Duchy of Gen * Vaara * Free Republic of the Western Shore Restricted Membership * Federated States of Dascunya - no right to vote while under foreign government * Principality of Rosardan - no right to vote while under foreign government Membership questionable * Aros * Federal Republic of Brolecia - legal successors: Listonian Free State, People's Republic of Porto Capital, Stervian Confederation * State of Ordland - legal successor: Kingdom of Ordland * Republic of Ulanova partial successor: Former Ulanova Republic of Kansinia Observers These nations have observer status: * Trade and Development Corporation Territory (Otago) * United Territories of Fiarria and Nuarmia * Independent Western Kukuria * Republic of Armatirion * Kingdom of Caledon * Empire of Albion-Merite Status as observer questionable * Maritim Islands * Cooperative Commonwealth of the Union of Northern Gronk * State of Angliyaa * Sana Docetan - legal successor: Cooperative Commonwealth of the Union of Northern Gronk Resolutions Resolution #1: The Security Council hereby condemns any use of military force in the Wwww-conflict and urges the involved parts to solve their conflict peacefully. The Security Council also urges other nations to not interfere in the conflict. The vote results were as following: * YES: Caboteniasa Drinomar Islandia Christiana Eastern Zartania Whitlam Westria. * NO: none. * ABSTAIN: none. Resolution #2: The UNV Security Council condemns the actions of The State of Ordland in their attack on Joos/Gius Island. Whilst the status of Joos was always unclear, The State of Ordland has acted out of order, and is in violation of the UNV Charter. The UNV SC demands that the State of Ordland withdraw troops from Joos/Gius. The UNV SC resolves to: # - Bring peacekeepers in to stabilise the area. # - To conduct a referrendum on the island of Joos/Gius in the traditional method, with the assistance of the ANNV. As a result of the resolution moved being carried, the State of Ordland must withdraw all military hardware from the island, and follow the resolution reached. (Status of resolutions as of 304 AP) Resolution #3(?): The Security Council, Expressing grave concern at the deteriorating situation, the escalation of violence, and the foreign citizen casualties, Reiterating the responsibility of the Fenizic authorities to protect the foreign resident population, to take all feasible steps to ensure the protection of foreign civilians, Condemning the seizure of power by the Marshal of Feniz and his allies, the usurping of civilian, democratic authorities, Recalling the public pledge by the Marshal of Feniz, General Ix'Kano-Neer Aga, to protect the lives of foreign resident population until and including March 20th, Deploring the eviction of the foreign resident population from Feniz by means of threat, the seizure of property, the abuse of rights by the Fenizic authorities, And acting under the Charter of the United Nations of Vexillium, 1. DEMANDS the immediate restoration of supreme civilian authority to the Grand Vizier of Feniz without reservation or equivocation; 2. COMMENDS the co-operative efforts of all nations in evacuating foreign civilians, regardless of citizenship, from troubled circumstances; 3. CALLS UPON all member states, acting nationally or through regional organizations or arrangements, to cease all military efforts to evict or overthrow the usurping forces of the Marshal of Feniz, General Ix'Kano-Neer Aga, and his supporters until such time that diplomatic efforts to bring a peaceful resolution can be executed and all such avenues be exhausted; 4. AUTHORIZES Member States that have notified the General Secretary, acting nationally or through regional organisations, to take all necessary measures to secure the safety of BOTH foreign and domestic civilians and civilian populated areas from attack by any force, both foreign and domestic, while excluding any foreign occupation force of any form on any part of Fenizic territory, and requests the Member States concerned to inform the General Secretary immediately of the measures they take pursuant to the authorisation conferred by this paragraph which shall be immediately reported to the Security Council; 5. CALLS UPON all Member States, in particular States of the region, acting nationally or through regional organisations or arrangements, in order to ensure strict implementation of an arms embargo against Feniz, including seaports and airports, and on the high seas, vessels and aircraft bound to or from the Sultanate of Feniz, if the State concerned has information that provides reasonable grounds to believe that the cargo contains items the supply, sale, transfer or export of a weaponry nature, including the provision of armed mercenary personnel, calls upon all flag States of such vessels and aircraft to cooperate with such inspections and authorises Member States to use all measures commensurate to the specific circumstances to carry out such inspections; 6. REQUESTS the Member States concerned to coordinate closely with each other and the General Secretary on the measures they are taking to implement paragraphs 4 and 5 above, including practical measures for the monitoring and approval of authorised humanitarian or evacuation flights; 7. REAFFIRMS its intention to keep the actions of the Fenizic authorities under continuous review and underlines its readiness to review at any time the measures imposed by this resolution including by strengthening, suspending or lifting those measures, as appropriate, based on compliance by the Fenizic authorities with this resolution; 8. DECIDES to remain actively seized of the matter. A vote took place on May 3rd, 313ap; results were as follows: * YES: Utania, St Samuel, Porto Capital. * NO: Zartania, Draconia. * ABSTAIN: Burovian Realm, Aethelnia, Cruisana, Wesmerite. Subordinated Organizations * United Nations of Vexillum Committee on Collapsed Nations (UNVCOCN) * United Nations of Vexillium Aviation Convention (UNVAC) * United Nations of Vexillium Telecommunication Union (UNVTU) * United Nations of Vexillium Coding Conference (UNVCC) * United Nations of Vexillium Headquarters * United Nations of Vexillium Headquarters Flag Intendant Weblinks * UNV official homepage (relaunch) * UNVCOCN official homepage (relaunch) * UNVAC * United Nations of Vexillium Headquarters Flag Intendant Category:International organizations Category:UNV